


Back to Work

by Immaryrawr12



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Family, Family Fluff, Twins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-07-11 06:58:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15967085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Immaryrawr12/pseuds/Immaryrawr12
Summary: Iris is anxious to return to work after the twins.





	Back to Work

**Author's Note:**

> special thanks to backtothestart02 for beta'ing this fic for me.

She was proud of herself. She had made it this far. In reality “this far” wasn’t very far. She was standing in front of the kids’ bedroom somewhat dressed for work. She still had to do her hair and put on her shoes, but she was still proud. She had managed to make herself get out of bed, shower, and eat breakfast. With a little under half an hour left before she had to leave the house, she needed to peak in on her toddlers. This was her first day spending the entire day away from them, and she didn’t even know if she could do it. Being a new mother, and especially a mother of twins, she had decided to take a year off work to be home with her babies. When the twins started to walk, she and Barry realized that they also had superspeed, which extended her maternity leave an extra year. Now, she was heading back to work, excited to bring the people of Central City truth with her words, but reluctant to leave her babies at home. Barry would be with them, and that brought her the peace and strength that it would take to actually go back work.

He was excited, and she was excited for him. Wally and Cisco were taking over superhero duties for a while, so Barry could focus fully on his speedster twins. She knew they would be fine, knew it with every fiber of her being. They loved their daddy and he loved them. There was no greater love between a father and his kids.

She sighed. She so badly wanted to stay here with her family. Her family: her handsome husband with a heart of gold and her two beautiful plump children; the pure definition of love. She was sure of it.

She slowly closed the door and went to turn away when Barry wrapped his arms around her waist. She leaned into him instinctively, immediately relaxed. He rubbed his hands up and down her shoulders and pressed a kiss to her cheek.

“You’re going to be great today,” he whispered against her ear.

She turned around in his arms and placed her arms around his neck.

“So are you.” She smiled softly.

“We’re going to miss you.”

She let out a small laugh, blinking back tears. “I’m going to miss you guys too. I don’t want to go.”

Barry smiled against her ear, and Iris reveled in the feeling. “You have a world to save, remember?”

Iris nodded, her heart squeezing at the fact that Barry brought up the conversation which led her going back to work. She missed it. She really did. Running her blog from home was fun, but she missed reporting, being out in the real world, chasing the stories, changing the world one article at a time.

Barry had been so supportive when he came home to a sulking wife. He fixed her a cup of coffee, checked on the twins who were sleeping in bed, and came back to sit and listen. She hadn’t wanted him to worry, hadn’t wanted him to think that she was unhappy in life, because she wasn’t. She really wasn’t. There was no greater joy than being a mother and being able to stay home with her precious babies.

But he understood. He listened intently as she explained how she missed working, how she didn’t know if we could do both (work and be a mother), and how she desperately wished she could. When she finished, he knew exactly what to say. He gently pushed the idea of switching roles for a little while. He wouldn’t stop flashing, not exactly, but he could cut back on his superhero duties, would do it in a heartbeat to be a stay-at-home dad. Cisco and Wally could handle the city, and if they needed help, Cisco already had a safe place built to comfortably hold his speedster twins.

It was so refreshing to be able to go back to work. Iris couldn’t have felt more lucky. Looking up at her husband, she was feeling so emotional she couldn’t help it. She leaned in close to him, and he involuntarily pulled her closer.

“I love you, Barry Allen,” she said, softly, but firmly.

“I love you, Iris West-Allen,” he said, pressing a kiss to her forehead. “You can do this,” he whispered. “I will send you hourly updates.”

“You better.” She pouted playfully, and Barry smiled, pressing a chaste kiss to her lips.

Iris smiled, pulling back to look at her husband. “Okay, I should finish getting ready.”

“Okay,” Barry said, pressing another kiss to her lips, this time lingering for just a little bit.

Reluctantly pulling away, Iris left her husband and twins to go back to her room and finish getting ready. She finished her hair just in time and said a quick goodbye to her husband. She slipped on her shoes on her way out of the door.

****

Later that evening, Iris excitedly entered the house and was surprised to hear absolute silence. It had been a long day away from her kids, and she just knew they would be running to greet her at the door, ambushing her with hugs and kisses. She checked her watch; it wasn’t their bedtime. She had purposefully made it home a little over an hour before their bedtime, so she could help Barry with the nightly routine.

She slipped her shoes off, leaving them by the door and setting her briefcase on the dining room table. Making her way through the house, she stopped by the twins’ room. Seeing that it was empty, she moved on. She was halfway down the hall when she heard the low voice of her husband. Rounding the corner, she stopped at the doorframe.

She couldn’t help but smile at the sight in front of her. Her three loves were curled up in the bed, Barry’s laptop sitting in front of them. There was empty bowls and cups on the floor, but she didn’t care.

She was just about to clear her throat and announce that she was there when they spotted her.

“Mommy!” the twins screamed.

Faster than she could blink, the twins were in front of her hugging her legs. Kneeling down to their level, she pulled both into a hug and kissed the top of their heads.

Barry took his time leaving the bed, picking up the bowls and cups as he made his way to her.

“Welcome home,” he said, giving her a quick peck on the lips. “How’d it go?”

“It went great! Though, I really missed you guys.”

Barry smiled. “We missed you, too.”

An hour or so later, the kids were in bed. Barry and Iris were lying in bed. Barry was absent-mindedly surfing through the channels while Iris worked on an article.

“It’s good to see you working again,” Barry said, turning over to face his wife.

“Really?”

“Yeah. I mean, it’s lonely without you here, but the look on your face when you got home today… I can tell working makes you happy. And I love that.” He smiled, and Iris’ heart skipped a beat.

She saved the article she was working on and closed her laptop, setting it down on the bedside table beside her. Turning to face Barry, she snuggled into his arm, close to his chest.

“Thank you for being an awesome dad. I couldn’t do this without you,” she whispered, pressing a kiss to his chest.

“Are you kidding? You are amazing. I couldn’t do this without you,” he answered, running his fingers through her hair.

“We’re a team,” she said.

“I love you.” Barry smiled, pressing a kiss to the top of her head.

“I love you,” she echoed.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you guys for reading! I can't enough of Allen family fluff <3 I hope you liked it.


End file.
